Starless
by Sakura Katakini
Summary: Princess Kakyuu's life was peaceful and sweet - she and her lover shared their hearts, souls, and bodies in perfect love under the watchful eye of their Sailor Starlights. However, the peace was not destined to last in the coming shadow of Galaxia.
1. Chapter 1

_"Did I get lost while I was gone? I traveled space for much too long, but there's a planet that I have found and you are far away for now." _– Yellowcard, 'Space Travel'

**1**

Unconditional love and affection is tied between persons with a glittering, eternal ribbon of destiny and sacrifice. There are things worth dying for; there are other things for which it is worth leaving everything behind to save and protect. Whether or not you believe in true love, it is undeniable that a powerful force can sometimes exert itself unconsciously on an individual when their heart is involved. Believing in true love won't make this story true, but it makes it easier to believe.

A distant star faltered slightly as time, space and a changing atmosphere manipulated its light before it caught the attention of a beautiful red-haired princess lying on a soft, plush bed beside the open balcony doors. Her blush crimson eyes fixed on the distant glow with strange sorrow for she understood that its light had traveled to her for billions of years and its source may have - perhaps without her ever living to see its final flash - already burned out.

"Kakyuu, my love, when you get the sorrowful look in your eyes, it makes me want to kiss your thoughts away," said a tender female voice. Her slender arm wrapped over Kakyuu's bare stomach and clutched her left hand, gently turning the silver band on the third finger.

"I know they will burn out, Oukyuu," Princess Kakyuu stated with lingering sadness, "but all light returns in some form."

Princess Oukyuu smiled and pressed her face into the small spot below Kakyuu's ear causing a tremulous giggle and playful shove from her sweet, orange olive-scented lover. Kakyuu continued to laugh as she brushed strands of teal hair from Oukyuu's face and pulled her closer once more, gazing into her aqua eyes. Their hands wrapped around one another as their legs entwined and Oukyuu pulled her princess closer.

"I will protect you forever," she whispered. Their lips met in Kakyuu's response as the dusk finally slipped into night and the world was theirs alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**2**

The moonlight spilled through the colored glass of the towering windows into the darkened hallway casting shades of blue and red across the white marble floors. Two lithe women stood among the shadows on either side of the archway to the bedroom doors, alert but relaxed, as they whispered in casual tones. A third figure leaned slightly against the opposite wall, the cool stone of the hall pressing against the bare small of her back. She listened to the conversation of her peers.

"They may be asleep now, Striker." said the woman to the right of the doorway. The moonlight through the windows altered the colors of everything below, but a sliver of pure moonlight escaped the filters by passing through a cracked window above. Its white light illuminated a streak across the soldier's head revealing its color as brilliant auburn. Of the three, she was the most feminine and petite in appearance. Her round, salmon eyes were soft and bright, though at the moment they seemed worn with tiredness.

"We should do another round?" Sailor Star Striker asked, though more as a command than as a question. Her deep gray hair fell off her shoulder in a long spiraling ponytail as she moved away from the doorway. She turned her tangerine eyes to the woman across the hall and asked, "Will you stay here, Razer?"

Sailor Star Razer stood up in reply and crossed the hall. Her ruby eyes caught the same ray of moonlight as she passed into the post of her teammate. Sailor Star Giver yielded her post to Star Razer and followed Star Striker towards down the long hall.

"We'll be right back," Star Striker said.

"No messing around," Star Razer called after them in a scolding tone. Sailor Star Giver raised a hand and waved as if to suggest the thought of any foolery would never cross their minds. Star Razer sighed and returned to leaning, this time against the pillar beside the doorway. Between her fingers, she twirled a strand of pale blond hair, moving it in and out of the red light from above as she amused herself with the prospect of having both red hair and red eyes.

It had been a rather uneventful day on Ginmoku. The three Starlights had escorted their princess and her lover through the palace gardens, through the palace forest to the royal boardwalk on their private beach. Princess Oukyuu had suggested that her guardians could stay at the palace, but Sailor Star Razer had insisted otherwise. Certainly they were obliged to protect their own princess, but in the case of her lover, Princess Kakyuu, they were also acting in the stead of her three guardians who had remained on her home planet.

Star Striker often complained about their hyper vigilance, citing their peaceful decades together. It was true they had enjoyed many years of solace in the dual planet solar system. The two princesses had not been seen in their warrior forms in over fifteen years. Star Razer didn't consider this any reason to let their guard down, but she too found her edge had worn over time.

The elated sound of laughter came seeping through the silence of the hall way through the closed doors. Razer recognized the voice to be Kakyuu's; apparently, the two princesses were not asleep. She smiled in the shadows. It was a pleasure to devote their lives to protecting their Princess because it filled their days with meaning. Star Razor tried to encourage the others to train, but she often felt her teammates were more interested in one another than their duties. That was all right with her though, she had time and love for only one person and that person's happiness was her sole motivation.

Kakyuu's bubbling laughter echoed through the hallway again but it was interrupted by a sudden, shocking rumble that shook the palace and caused Star Razer to leap to the doors. As she tore them open, shouts from outside echoed into the open balcony where Princess Oukyuu stood in her nightgown. Her hands clutched the railing and she was shouting towards the ground below. Kakyuu was sitting up in the bed with the silken sheets clutched around her torso, a look of uncertainty on her face.

"I said no messing around," Star Razer thought furiously as she ran past the bed to the balcony. Princess Oukyuu turned to face her with a look of shock with tears in her eyes. In an instant, Star Razer knew this was not a joke.

"Star Generous Alms!" came the cry from outside. Star Razer was shocked to hear Sailor Star Giver's attack. She saw it's bright pink light and heard it roar thought the air, sending shuttering waves of sound up the castle walls. When Star Razer reached her princess, she clutched her wrist and pulled her back into the bedroom as a bright streak of gold light whizzed past their heads. A dark, unfamiliar laugh echoed up to their ears.

"What's going on?" Princess Kakyuu asked with a trembling voice.

"Stay here!" Star Razer said, pulling the balcony doors shut. "Don't go outside!"

"Star Razer! The others!" Princess Oukyuu followed Sailor Star Razer out into the hallway barefoot. "I'm coming to help!"

Star Razer turned and caught Oukyuu in her arms, locking eyes with her. "Please Princess, stay here where you are safe. No one can penetrate these walls. Something is terribly wrong; don't put yourself in danger." Oukyuu was struck by the sincerity and sweetness in Razer's voice. With a touch along Oukyuu's elbow, Star Razer turned her back towards the bedroom door where Kakyuu stood quietly in the doorway. "Please," Razer added, "stay together."

She ran off down the hall as another explosion outside shook the walls, sending vases of flowers crashing from their shelves. Oukyuu returned to Kakyuu who had slipped on her bedclothes. "What should we do?" Kakyuu asked. Oukyuu faltered for a moment. Her instincts as a soldier told her that she had to defend her planet. However, the beautiful face, full of fear in front of her, insisted she remain. Unable to decide, she pulled Kakyuu to her and ran back out onto the balcony.

"Star Furious Whip!"

The cry of Sailor Star Striker's attack greeted the two princesses as they emerged. Looking down, they saw the palace gardens ablaze and large craters full of burning embers. Star Striker and Star Giver stood with their backs towards the castle entrance. Across the burning grounds, a tall golden soldier stood with blazing red hair piled high under a golden crown. Upon her chest sat a brilliant stone that radiated with a, power neither princess had ever seen.

"Who is she?" Oukyuu asked in awe. As if she had heard the question, the golden soldier turned her face to the balcony. Her booming voice carried unnaturally to the princess' ears.

"I am Sailor Galaxia," she said, "the new owner of the planet! Present your Sailor Crystals to me! I have no time for playing." She raised her arms in front of her body, crossed them in front of her face, and pulled her fists to the side bearing her forearms. Around her wrists were two golden bracelets, each adorned with a large sapphire gems.

She left no time for a reply. Wordlessly, she released an attack from her bracelets: two golden orbs ripped through the air spiraling around one another with an eerie howl. Sailor Star Razer burst through the palace doors onto the grounds as Giver and Striker dove away from the destructive orbs, crashing hard into the ground. Star Razer ran towards them as they raised themselves up off the ground.

She watched as the golden orbs reversed directions in an instant, as if they were honed on their targets. She cried, "Look out!" but her companions hadn't even had the opportunity to fully stand by the time the golden orbs pierced through their backs and out their bellies. Their bodies erupted in golden flame, instantly incinerating them, leaving only two spinning crystals it their place.

A heart-wrenching scream echoed down from the balcony above; Princess Oukyuu cried out to her fallen guardians.

"Princess! Get back in the palace!" Star Razer said, numb with shock at what she'd just seen. Never had they witnessed such destruction. Their _bodies..._

Sailor Galaxia moved towards the pink and orange spinning crystals that gleamed brightly with their own light. She smiled as she grabbed them fiercely with greedy fists and laughed, bearing pointed teeth. "Give up your crystal now!" she said, turning to Star Razer, "or suffer the same fate as your comrades."

"What have you taken from them?" Star Razer asked. "Give back those crystals!"

Galaxia laughed again, raising her hands above her head where a small assortment of shining starseeds appeared in a cluster. "if you don't even know the powers of your true starseed," she said, "you aren't worthy to carry it." She raised her arms again, but before she could release her attack, Oukyuu called out from above:

"Oukyuu Star Power, MAKE UP!"

In a flash, Sailor Oukyuu replaced the princess, a fierce look on her face. "Razer, go to Kinmoku! Get the others. I will defend this planet."

As Sailor Star Razer reluctantly followed orders, Sailor Galaxia moved towards the balcony. "More soldiers?" she said, with genuine surprise, "It seems my senses are not at their full potential." Within her mind, she knew she was not at her full potential. Though she channeled the powers of dozens of Sailor Crystals, she had still not been able to detect this hidden power. Kakyuu remained out of view from the balcony. Perhaps, she thought, this new enemy hadn't sensed her powers either.

"I will force you to return what you've taken from Giver and Striker!" Sailor Oukyuu said. "Don't underestimate me, I will kill you."

"Oh?" Galaxia said, bemused. "Please, give it a shot." She opened her arms wide, palms raised.

"Starlights! Five Card Crown!" She wasted no time in her assault. She followed it with her most powerful attack. "Ginmoku Fission Typhoon!" Both attacks were a direct hit. "Yes!" she shouted as the explosion on the ground threw up dirt level with the balcony. Convinced of her victory, and unaware of the dire consequences of her guardian's plight, Oukyuu turned back to the bedroom. "She's gone!" she said to Kakyuu,. "Hurry, let's go get those crystals so we can save the others."

Kakyuu walked towards Oukyuu, reaching out to her with a grateful smile. Oukyuu's eyes were full of pride and hope as she reached towards her lover's hand, meeting at their fingertips. There was no sound and no words exchanged as a bright golden silhouette formed around Oukyuu. There was no moment to offer regret or sorrow, no last exchange of affection or bittersweet goodbye kiss. There was only a flash of bright flame, an instantly incinerated smile, and a moment when time stopped for Kakyuu before unyielding weakness over took her whole body. She collapsed to the ground. She trembled as she moved her hands around the teal spinning rose crystal before her.

"Oukyuu ... ?" she asked weakly. "Oukyuu .... ?"

"She's gone forever," Galaxia's voice said above her. "Too bad, your fate will be much worse. I only have respect for power, and lowly trash like you have nothing to offer me."

Kakyuu knelt on the floor, her eyes locked on the spinning crystal. Even when Galaxia snatched it up, she did not move.

"Pathetic," Galaxia said with scorn, "you will burn with the rest of this miserable planet." With that, she was gone. Kakyuu stood up slowly, looking around as flames jumped into the bedroom through the open balcony doors. Where were her Starlights? What if they had already been killed? Kakyuu became frantic, terrified. Where could she go? Were else was there?

Then instantly, she knew where: that legend of light must be the only way to defeat this cloud of dark terror. If only she could find her - their only hope - Sailor Moon. Shaking, she walked out onto the flaming balcony. Surely, if she could find Sailor Moon then Ginmoku could be saved, Giver and Striker could be saved, and Oukyuu...


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

When Sailor Star Fighter arrived on Ginmoku, she was met with total destruction. Everything that burned was on fire, and everything that wouldn't burn was shrouded with something that could. Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Healer arrived seconds later to find the devastation. Sailor Razer had traveled to the inner planet to warn her allies of the threat on Ginmoku: power that had not been seen, unheard of capabilities for death, and their princess in danger.

Sailor Star Razer came back to Ginmoku seconds after the others, worn from the round trip. She nearly collapsed from the strain. The stress of the last few moments weighed so heavily on her psyche that she could barely think. They couldn't really be gone, not that easily.

"Where is she?" Sailor Star Fighter asked, her face crossed with anger and fear. Sailor Star Healer and Star Maker ran off in opposite directions to circle the area of the castle for their princess. Star Fighter made a move towards the castle entrance but Star Razer motioned for her to stop.

"They aren't inside," Star Razer said, "I can sense it. It's not worth the risk." As she spoke, a huge section of the terrace near the entrance collapsed, throwing dust and debris up all around them. That eerie dark laughter filtered through the grounds once more as Star Razer and Star Fighter shielded their eyes and mouths from the dust. As the smoke cleared, the two soldiers whirled around to find Sailor Galaxia hovering slightly above the ground with a dark red fire smoldering below her. Star Razer tried to harden her spirit and focus: if they could just get those crystals back.

"Your princesses are dead," Galaxia said with a very solemn tone and curling smile. Tipping her right hand forward, she opened her palm upwards revealing two twirling crystals of teal and rose; they orbited slowly around one another.

"Impossible!" Star Razer shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. She clearly recognized the power of Oukyuu.

"What powerful guardians she had," Galaxia seethed with sarcasm. Star Razer scowled, but she felt shameful. Sailor Star Fighter could not sense Kakyuu's power from the crystal Galaxia held; she had to wonder, did Kakyuu escape? She decided to waste no time with her new decision: they would have to defeat this foe. Her teammates followed her lead.

"Star Serious Laser!"  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!"  
"Star Lethal Fallout!"

Galaxia easily rebuffed their attacks with a single raised palm. Their powers simply disintegrated in her presence; Star Fighter was stunned.

"I am the God of this planet now, and soon I will be the ruler of the whole galaxy. Give up! Your fighting is just a waste of time. Hand over your true starsseeds to me, Golden Queen Galaxia!" She laughed rancorously as she raised her hand above her head with one finger pointed upwards. Instantly, the Starlights were thrown back by a powerful golden blast that sent massive chunks of earth flying up all around them. They landed with sickening thuds all around Galaxia like fallen limbs from a tree.

"How can she be so powerful?" Star Maker asked with frustration.

"Princess Kakyuu isn't here," Star Healer said weakly. "She must have known. We aren't strong enough." Star Fighter agreed with both of them: if Kaykuu had fled, then the danger was very real. It was their duty to find her, to follow her, wherever she went.

"Go," Star Razer said as she forced herself to stand. She understood their need to seek their Princess, to protect her. Her own need came from an aching pain growing stronger in the core of her body. It cultivated as a longing to take a final stand in the place where she had failed in her own mission. As the dust from the blast cleared, three bright arcs of light streaked past Galaxia into the sky. One figure remained standing on the ground below.

"Cowards," she said, watching the lights vanish. "There's no place to hide from me."

"They will find Princess Kakyuu," Star Razer said defiantly, "and they will find a way to defeat you. You will not take this galaxy unchallenged."

Galaxia scoffed at her. In one sharp motion, she released a catastrophic blast that incinerated Star Razer without contrition. The dust settled in silence around the twirling ruby crystal that remained. Galaxia clasped it, looking deeply into its spinning core of light. All these stars all over the galaxy sat waiting with all their powers trapped inside, wasted. Alone, they may be very small, but surely together they would be the source of the ultimate power, the greatest star.

She looked around the silent, dying planet. There was nothing left for her here now; the sky was starless, shrouded with the smoke ripe with the omen of death. In a fiery blast, she burst forth from the planet through the atmosphere, breaking into the open night sky above. Only the battle remained, out among these dying stars.


End file.
